super_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Kid
I have been haunted by Pitch Black for 5 days, though i call him Dark Kid. heres how it started... Day 1 I was video taping the forest near my house for the woman i was dating, Valentina, she was a cute brunette with brown eyes, and she loved forests, we've been dating for 6 years. i saw a faint color morph in my camera when i was recording it, then it was staticy. i tapped my camera, it was normal now, but i saw a dark figure in the corner of the camera. instead of disappearing, it came closer, and closer, and closer until my camera started to get trippy. Day 2 This is the conversation I had with valentina on facebook. Valentina: So...? Me: ...? Valentina: So do you have the video of your forest? Because you remember what you get in return, right? ;) Me: about the footage of the forest... Valentina: ...? Me: I...well... I then sent her the footage of the forest Valentina: !?!?!?! WHY THE HELL IS THE VIDEO STATICY!? Me: idk...thats the truth, idk... Valentina: oh well, atleast the beginning of it wasn't trippy, come over to my house and get your reward...;) 19 minutes after having sex with Valentina, i went back home with Valentina. but my house was trashed with dead bodies everywhere. "Jeff...have you been taking your medication lately...?" Valentina asked me, my medication kept me from having homicidal thoughts, i even covered up my scars and got surgery for my eyelids. "Yes! I Don't know how they got there!" I said. I reached my hands out to Valentina, she jerked away. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Valentina shouted in pure panic. she ran out my front door. I sobbed, I was going to propose to her and have kids. I felt a draft behind me. When I looked behing me, I saw it. "You...You did this to me didn't you?" I asked it. it replied in a dead language, which was latin "Sane summum fuerat Donec tempus, locis adero esse corporis, et animae" I knew what it said, I studied latin. This cannot be good... Day 3 I went to my best friends house, Benjamin, is my best friend. I asked him about this dark figure, aside from his fascination of the Legend of Zelda games, he had ample knowledge of the paranormal, but not as eccentric as Dib from the Invader Zim Series. "Well Jeff, I'm sorry to say but, you're being haunted by Pitch Black, a dark figure that mindfucks his victims then either makes them go mental or kills them off, so you're screwed, dude. if i were you, i'd draw up a will just incase" Ben said. That doesn't sound at all good... Day 4 I went over to Ben's house, his father was sobbing. I asked him what was wrong. "Oh, Jeff...Please forgive me..." his father said, i was mixed with confusion and appal. "A dark figure came into my house, he told me to kill my son...when i said no he said that he'd do it himself, by tearing out his organs and rearranging them, i had no other choice...I had to drown Ben..." Bens father continued. I stumbled back. "DROWN!?" I shouted. Pitch Black is ruining my life... Day 5 Things are looking for the brighter, for one, I got back together with Valentina, and Ben is holding on to life. My two favorite people. with me. I haven't been this happy since I first met Valentina, the day i quit my job for good. But things changed after 5 hours. I finally proposed to Valentina but i only got to "will you make me the happiest---?" until a hand outstretched and tore out Valentina's heart. I saw the figure fleeing, i took my butcher knife i used to use when i was a butcher. and chased Dark Kid to the hospital. i ran quicker toward him until he teleported. I heard a flatline noise. I didn't think of it much until i saw Ben on the hospital bed rushing toward the ICU...thats it Dark Kid...Its time you went to sleep...and i also have a friend with me...You Shouldn't Have Done That Pitch Black... Category:Death Category:Mental Sickness Category:Surprize Ending